Christmas Catastrophe
by BellaRose55
Summary: It's Christmas! Jude and Tommy have been married for two years and they now have an infant. Everyone is going to Tommy's Mother's house for the day. Even his crazy sister, his moody brother in-law and their fresh crazy kids. How will the day go? Oneshot!


**_CHRISTMAS CATASTROPHE_**

"Tommy! Wake up it's Christmas!" Jude yelled shoving Tommy's shoulder with her hand.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Tommy smiled jumping out of bed. Jude went across the room to the cream colored crib and gently picked up the tireless peaceful baby. She was wearing a red bodysuit that read _Santa's Little Helper _in white font in the middle. The three-month-old baby's hair was messy and her face was filled with happiness.

"Good morning Emma." Jude smiled. Jude walked down the steps to the Christmas tree, where countless presents lay. "Oh my gosh! I don't remember buying this many presents" Jude laughed staring at the Christmas presents with Emma. Tommy was already sitting next to the tree with the video camera.

"Well Santa brought you many presents too." Tommy joked.

"Tommy! I told you not to buy too many things." Jude yelled.

"Relax." Tommy laughed. Jude sat down with Emma in her lap. Emma had a bright smile on her face. Tommy passed Jude a gift for Emma. Jude slowly unwrapped the gift, revealing a cute little dress. The dress was Christmas red with white fake fur at the end of the sleeves and the end of the dress. At the bottom were little silver snowflakes.

"Oh how cute!" Jude smiled. Instead of Jude being 'Santa', Tommy did all the shopping. As time went on Jude finished opening all of Emma's presents. Tommy passed Jude all her presents. She got shoes, shirts, dresses, pants, and a few DVD's. Tommy unwrapped the gifts from Jude. He got clothes, and a few DVD's as well. There were two gifts left under the tree.

"That's odd. I must not have given you two of my gifts. I know I left out one out, but two?" Tommy said confused.

"No I left out one too." Jude smiled. Emma who was sitting in her bouncy seat started to giggle. "What are you laughing at baby?" Jude smiled. She handed Tommy his gift, leaving one gift left under the tree. Tommy opened it revealing an I-phone with an iTunes gift card.

"Oh Jude you shouldn't have." Tommy smiled.

"But I knew you wanted one." Jude said.

"I know, but I could have bought one myself." Tommy said hugging Jude. "Thank you so much." Tommy smiled. He handed Jude her gift. The gift was a small square wrapped in Rudolph wrapping paper; Jude's favorite Christmas movie. She gently unwrapped it, not tearing the paper. She opened the box that read _Tiffany and Co_. Inside was a necklace that had a real silver chain with a heart. In the heart were two birthstone gems. Jude's, which was pearl. The other one was colored ruby; Tommy's birthstone color.

"It's gorgeous. Thank you so much." Jude smiled as her eyes filled up with water. She leaned into Tommy giving him a sweet kiss on his lips. "I'll wear it tonight." Jude smiled.

"I'll go make breakfast." Tommy said getting up. After breakfast They decided to get ready.

"I'll go shower." Tommy said.

"Ok I'll get Emma ready." Jude said as she got up. She took Emma over to the kitchen sink. She got out her little bathtub from the closet and filled it up with warm water. She gently pulled off Emma's pajamas and put her in the tub. Emma giggled and splashed the water at Jude. "Hey!" Jude laughed. Emma kept giggling.

Jude laughed at the happy baby as she squirted a handful of baby shampoo in her hand. She softly rubbed it on Emma's head before rubbing body wash on her body. When Jude was finished giving Emma a bath she took her out and put her in a duck towel.

"Ok let's go make you look pretty." Jude smiled. She picked up Emma and walked over to the Christmas tree. She picked up the red dress and a few other things and brought them upstairs with her.

She went in the nursery room and dried Emma better. She then slipped on a pair of white stockings that Jude had just opened for Emma. She then slipped on the new dress. Jude stared at the baby in happiness. She looked so cute! Jude grabbed a pair of red velvet ballet flats with two buckles on them and a jewel on one buckle. She had just gotten them today. Jude slid them on Emma's tiny feet. Emma's hair dried naturally with little blond curls.

"You look so pretty!" Jude smiled. She put Emma in her seat and went into her room. Tommy was dressed in jeans and a red sweater. He was in the mirror fixing his hair. "Doesn't she look so cute?" Jude asked giving Tommy Emma.

"Mommy made you look so cute!" Tommy smiled. "Mommy knows how to make anyone look pretty." Tommy laughed.

"Emma doesn't need help looking pretty." Jude smiled.

"That's because she looks just like you." Tommy said sweetly.

"How sweet. I'm going to shower." Jude smiled. This was one of the best Christmases of her life. It was her baby's first Christmas and Tommy and Jude's second Christmas being married. Jude took a quick shower. When she got out she dried herself off and put on a robe. She wrapped her hair in the towel and put her lipstick and mascara on. She went to her bedroom where she saw Tommy laying with Emma on their bed, watching _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer._ She walked to her closet and pulled out a dress. She went to the bathroom and slid on the dress. The dress was red with long sleeves and a v-neck. The empire waist was cinched and the dress hugged the curves in Jude's body. Jude had just got this from Tommy. She put on her new necklace and a pair of hoop earrings. Jude's hair had dried already into beautiful curls. She left it curly and went back into the bedroom. Tommy turned his head toward her and stared at her in admiration.

"You look gorgeous." Tommy stated.

"Thank you. "Jude laughed. She went to the pile where her new gifts were and picked up a pair of shoes. The shoes were a black wedge that had a ruffled vamp and a cute bow. She slid them on her feet and grabbed her bag.

"You ready?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah I just have to grab the cookies." Jude smiled.

"Ok lets go then." Tommy stated. Jude grabbed her black coat and wrapped it around her. Tommy took his brown coat and sneakers and put them on. Jude then took a light pink coat with fake fur around the hood and meticulously put it on Emma.

* * *

**Tommy's Mother's House**

"Hello!" Tommy's mother Kate greeted as she opened the front door.

"Hi mom." Jude greeted, kissing Kate on the cheek. Jude was holding Emma in her arms.

"Hi." Tommy greeted. They came inside and saw Sadie, Kwest, and their kids; Luke a two year old and Samantha an eleven month old. Also there was Tommy's sister Rosily, and her husband Donny and their kids; Ryan a six year old and Danny a nine year old. Also there was Victoria and Stewart; Jude's parents who had recently got remarried.

Tommy placed the presents under the fake, white Christmas tree before he and Jude greeted everyone. Ryan who had just finished throwing a fit eyed the presents. He quickly crawled over near them and grabbed a random present.

"Ryan!" Rosily screamed not getting up from her chair. "Donny get the present from him." Rosily demanded.

"Www- why do I gotta do it?" Donny questioned moodily. While they kept bickering, Jude simply took the present from him, put it back and moved him away from the tree.

"Dinner's ready!" Kate yelled. Everyone got up and sat at the table except Ryan and Danny who were yelling at each other.

"Come eat Ryan." Rosily encouraged as she put a ponderous amount of food in her plate.

"I don't like that food!" Ryan nastily screamed.

"Yeah because he only eats fast food." Tommy whispered into Jude's ear.

"My baby isn't going anywhere near those monsters." Jude whispered back. Emma was sitting quietly on Tommy's lap. Kate put pasta in everyone's plate and everyone began eating except Ryan. Ryan was still trying to get to the presents.

"Aunt Jude can you please pour me some apple juice?" Luke politely asked Jude, who was sitting across from him.

"Of course sweetie." Jude responded. She picked up the bottle of juice and poured some in Luke's Elmo, sippie cup.

"Thank you." Luke added.

"You're welcome." Jude smiled.

"I want soda!" Danny screamed nastily. Rosily picked up a bottle of soda and filled Danny's glass to the very top. Tommy looked at Jude and Jude shook her head.

"Ryan stop it!" Rosily yelled once again. And once again Ryan pulled out a present from the tree. Ryan gave her an evil stare and went back to trying to open it. Jude got up and pulled the present out of his hand.

"Hey that's my present!" Ryan cried rudely.

"I don't care it's not time to open presents." Jude raised her voice.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr." Ryan growled.

"Stop it. You're going to sit down at the table and behave yourself." Jude quietly but seriously demanded. Ryan gave another glare before sitting at the table. Jude went back to her spot. Sadie looked her and chuckled.

"Jude that's a gorgeous necklace." Victoria commented.

"Thanks Tommy gave it to me for Christmas." Jude replied.

"Wow it's stunning." Victoria astonishingly said.

"So Luke what's you get from Santa?" Jude asked.

"Umm lots of toys, clothes, oh I got this awesome Batman comforter." Luke excitedly told Jude.

"Cool." Jude laughed. "What'd Samantha get?" Jude asked.

"Umm… toys, clothes, baby stuff." Luke replied. Jude laughed once again. Meanwhile, Ryan and Danny were fighting, and so were Rosily and Donny.

"This is my dysfunctional family." Tommy joked.

"They're making it worse by them fighting." Jude raised her eyebrows. Tommy gave Emma to Jude before standing up. He walked over to Ryan and Danny's chair.

"Cut it out you two." He ordered. Ryan gave him an evil look and growled again. Now Jude stood up and walked over with Emma.

"Ryan my dog doesn't even growl like that." Jude bluntly said. The room filled with silence as everyone except Rosily, Donny, Danny, and Ryan tried to hold in their laughter.

"Oh yeah well your dog is a BEEP!" Ryan yelled.

"What did you just say?" Jude angrily questioned. "Don't you dare use that language!" Jude yelled. Ryan kicked her in the stomach almost hitting Emma. "Go sit in that chair NOW" Jude screamed furiously. Tommy grabbed the crying baby from Jude before she got hurt. Luke stared at his aunt in shock.

"Why?" Ryan whined.

"Why? I have NEVER seen a kid this bad before." Jude straightforwardly stated. Everyone stared at the unfathomable scene. Ryan dragged himself over to the chair angrily. Jude took Emma back who was still a little fussy and sat back down on her chair.

"I'm going to kill you all. Then I could be free." Ryan mumbled.

"Thank you Jude." Rosily said. Jude didn't respond.

"Jude I don't think Emma will ever do anything wrong." Kwest laughed. Jude laughed back as she calmed Emma down.

"I'm sorry Luke. I know I'll never have to yell at you." Jude apologized.

"That's ok." Luke responded.

* * *

**Later that Evening**

"Present Time!" Danny yelled.

"Ok, Danny these are for you." Jude said placing a big pile of presents in front of Danny. "And these are for you." Jude placed another big pile down but this time in front of Ryan. "And for you." Jude said putting down a big pile in front of Luke.

"Thank you." Luke smiled.

"You're welcome sweetie." Jude replied. "It's amazing how the two year old is more polite and well behaved then the six and nine year old." Jude whispered into Tommy's ear.

"That's because Sadie's a good mom, Rosily isn't." Tommy whispered back.

"Here Said these are for Samantha, these are for you and these are for Kwest." Jude smiled handing Sadie a few bags and many wrapped presents.

"Thanks." Sadie said. "These are for you, these are for Tommy and these are for Emma." Sadie said handing Jude many gifts.

"Thanks." Jude smiled. "Mom and Dad." Jude handed them their presents and fifteen minutes later and everyone handed out their gifts. Everyone now stared opening.

"I already have this!" Danny yelled with disrespect. He threw the Lego toy across the floor hitting Emma who was in her seat. The room was filled with loud cries. Jude dashed over to Emma taking her out of the seat.

"Shhh, it's ok." Jude comforted.

"Is she ok?" Sadie asked concerned.

"I'm so sorry." Rosily apologized. Jude took her into the quiet kitchen and Tommy, Sadie, Victoria and Kate followed.

"Do you want some ice for her?" Kate asked.

"Yes please." Jude replied. She started to cry.

"Jude it's ok, she's ok." Tommy comforted. Kate came back with an ice pack that Jude rested on the bump on her head.

"Ooh." Victoria cringed seeing the bump.

"Do you want to call the doctor?" Sadie asked. Jude shook her head.

"I think she's ok she's calming down." Jude answered. About ten minutes later and Emma stopped crying.

Dessert time

"Cake!" Ryan yelled as his eyes widened to the cookies, cake, brownies, pies and any other dessert that you could imagine.

"Who wants coffee?" Kate asked.

"ME!" Ryan yelled.

"ME!" Danny yelled. Kate looked at Rosily for an approval.

"Yes they drink coffee all the time." Rosily approved. Sadie just rolled her eyes.

"Ro you know coffee stops their growth." Jude informed.

"No it's ok." Rosily disagreed. Jude just gave up. After Kate gave them coffee they put in there sugar. They each took at least seven full spoonfuls of sugar. Jude and Sadie both stared in amazement.

"Sadie I like the dress Samantha's wearing." Jude complimented. Samantha was wearing a midnight blue with a shiny silver bow on the waistline.

"Thanks I got it in Baby Gap." Sadie said. Ryan picked up his coffee but accidentally spilled it going all over Danny. Everyone tried to hold in their laughter.

"RYAN! Look what you did." Danny yelled.

"It wasn't on purpose." Ryan yelled back, as he grabbed on to Danny's arm and bit him.

"Cut it out." Rosily yelled. "Donny go get him cleaned up." Rosily commanded.

"Why do I gotta do everything?" Donny asked with attitude.

"I've never seen that guy smile once." Tommy whispered din Jude's ear.

"I let him borrow a night shirt of mine." Kate said, taking Danny in her bedroom.

"What's that smell?" Kwest asked.

"Ryan did you poop in your diaper?" Rosily asked.

"Yes!" Ryan screamed.

"Ro he's six." Jude said.

"He doesn't care." Rosily said. After everyone was clean they finally left.

"Oh my gosh, not only are they all overweight they all have anger problems." Jude stated.

"Oh they have a lot more problems then that." Tommy corrected.

"You guys could stay as long as you want. I just wanted them to leave. Now we can actually enjoy Christmas." Kate smiled. And they did all stay. And the rest of the day was peaceful and joyful.

THE END

_Hey guys thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed. I wish everyone Happy Holidays and hope your isn't like this. I know my Thanksgiving was like this. Well enjoy the Holiday. _

_Love BellaRose55_


End file.
